Why did you do this?
by maraudersbanana
Summary: okay, so the summary doesn't really fit with the title, but oh well. Harry goes to Voldemort's lair, and tells him and his death eaters what they should have done instead of killing muggles and innocents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in a hall made of stone. The servants listening as their master ranted about his enemy's last escape.

"How could you be so stupid as to let a fifteen year old boy escape from us? We are the Dark Side. No one should be able to escape from us, yet he does every single time. Why can't he just stay put and let me kill him? He is so annoying. I want the LeStranges, Malfoy, and Snape to go find this boy and bring him to me, he must die soon. You know the punishment should you fail."

As the mentioned Death Eaters started to leave, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a male, he was maybe around 5'8" and he had jet black hair. The figure walked towards Voldemort and when the Death Eaters started to raise their wands, the Dark Lord stopped them from casting with a wave of his own wand. He felt that he knew this person, and that he alone would want to deal with him.

When the figure became within ten feet of the Dark Lord, he stopped and raised his arm to take down the hood that had been covering his face. As the hood fell, the Dark Lord took in a sharp breath and the Death Eaters wondered who it could possibly be to make their lord seem so shocked. And he was shocked. The person in front of him had shocking green eyes and a scar that he recognized, because he himself had put it on the boy's forehead.

"Surprised to see me Tom?" asked the stranger. Now, all the Death Eaters knew who their previously unknown guest was. It was their lord's enemy, Harry Potter.

The use of his original name shook the Dark Lord out of his state of shock, and he snarled, "Don't call me that, because that is not who I am anymore. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort, who has people cowering before him, begging for death when they see me."

The teenager responded, "Well, that certainly never worked on me. I mean sure, I was scared, but I didn't really care if I died or not."

"Which brings us to now, because surely you are about to die. Also, before I kill you in the most painful way possible, I would like to know how you got here in the middle of the summer," said Voldemort.

"Well, I just decided that I wanted to go visit everyone's favorite Dark Lord, but hen I remembered that I couldn't apparate, and I all of a sudden got a headache and knew that it was your fault. So, I concentrated on the connection between us and 'poof' here I am."

"YOU wanted to come HERE, to meet ME of all people. Why?"

"Oh I just have a few questions for you and your Death Eaters. Think of it as my final wish before you kill me. I've already made my will, so after I'm done talking, if you don't have any questions, then you can kill me and I won't stop you."

"What's stopping me from just killing you now?"

"I think you want to know what I have to say, but first I have a question for you, do they (he nodded his head to the Death Eaters) know about your other half?"

"No, why?" asked Voldemort.

"It would just be easier if they knew," answered Harry.

"Fine," replied the Dark Lord. And so, Voldemort told his Death Eaters of how he wasn't really a pureblood, but a half-blood; how he grew up in an orphanage where he was extremely mistreated; how he discovered that he was the heir of Slytherin; opened the Chamber of Secrets, and how he got hooked on the dark arts.

"Okay," said Harry, "now that you know Voldemort's life story I have a question for all of you. How many of you have families?"

All of the Death Eaters raised their hands.

"Now, how many of you love your families?"

Again, all of the Death Eaters raised their hands.

"Can you please tell us where you are going with this Potter?" asked the Dark Lord, the only one who hadn't raised his hand to the previous questions.

"You'll see. Now for my last question, how many of you would do almost anything to kill the people who killed your family if you were the only one who survived?"

For the last time, all of the Death Eaters raised their hands.

Harry could tell that they were confused and so told them what his point was.

"I lost my family to the cause. So I wanted to defeat the person who killed them, naturally. But I also wanted to protect others from going through the same things that I have. I know that many of you would do the same thing. Fight for your friends and try to protect them. Well, that was just what I did. However, I didn't necessarily want to KILL the Dark Lord, I just wanted him to go away and leave me and the world alone. We all fight for a cause, and believe it to be the right one. The thing that I learned from hearing about the war with Grindewald, is that it was basically about the same things as this war that we are in right now. So why are we fighting again, killing more and more people and watching our race die out? I think, that we should stop the war and just negotiate. This way, we could possibly get our ideals to mix and blend together, letting everyone be happy."

Harry then turned to Voldemort and asked, "Why do you hate muggles?"

"Because they abuse children who are different from them and because the child has no power whatsoever over what is happening. I didn't even know, and neither did you, that I was a wizard until I was eleven years old."

"And what did you do about it," asked Harry.

"Well, I wanted revenge against the people who had hurt me."

"But why did you go after all the muggles?"

"Because they are all the same," answered Voldemort getting annoyed with how this simple execution had turned into a questionnaire.

"Have you proven this? Have you met all the muggleborn's parents? For example, Hermione, one of my best friends, her parents don't abuse her because of her magic, and my grandparents adored Lily and she had magic. There are only a few people out there with the prejudices that you and I had to face on a daily basis."

"So what do you propose? I assume you had a plan before you wanted to come here," stated the Dark Lord.

"What I suggest is this: first, we elect a new minister, and he or she will set up a new organization in the ministry that is similar to child services. Second, those that work in that department will go to find the young witches and wizards who are abused and take them into a wizard-run orphanage that is supported by the ministry and the wealthy. Each year, an employee of this department, will go to the homes that he or she has been to before, and on a surprise visit, check in on the family to make sure everything is alright. This way, adults who want magical children that can't have any, can adopt and take an orphan home with them. This way, no child gets abused for something out of his or her own control. That is what I propose."

There was complete silence for a couple of minutes while Harry waited with bated breath until the Dark Lord said something. Harry knew that no Death Eater in his or her own right mind would say something before his or her lord said something first.

When Voldemort started to speak, he had the whole room's attention. "This is a wonderful plan and will probably work out smoothly and benefit the whole wizarding community. There is just one problem," Harry started to look downcast until he heard what his past enemy said, then he was shocked and started laughing very hard.

"The only problem is," the Dark Lord continued, "is that I didn't think of it."

And for the first time in almost fifty-five years, the Dark Lord smiled a smile that wasn't evil or a smirk.

"I think we should tell the minister of your plan and tell the Wizengamot because passing laws is their department, and I think that you and I should be the ruling party," said Voldemort.

So Harry's plan was carried out and all in the wizarding world were happy that there hero had saved them and the Dark Lord's followers were happy that their lord was alive and happy.

The prophecy was fulfilled because Harry destroyed the Dark Lord, but Tom Riddle was left in his wake. Tom did not apologize, because he explained to Harry that, "it would lessen their deaths. It would lessen the gift of their sacrifice."

Fin

Please review and tell me what you think. This sort of came to me as I was reading another story, but the plot is still mine.


End file.
